User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan Collaboration: Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project)
Still not with energy to do Marisa. ''Remilia Scarlet'' Element: Fire'' ''Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "You're the one who summons me, then? I suppose this is acceptable. But you must entertain me, unless you wish for me to request your death to Sakuya."'' ''Evolution: "The moon now shines a brilliant red. For those who oppose me, I will end their lives for real."'' ''Fusion: "There's no need for more power than the one I already have. Of course, if you don't have anyone else, I don't see any single problem."'' ''Stats HP: ''6,045 (Base) / 6.563 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,111 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,910 (Base) / 3,455 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,877 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,233 (Base) / 2,524 (Lord, Anima) / 1,985 (Breaker) / 2,771 (Guardian) / 2,121 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''25 Hits / 21 BC Fill ''SBB: ''27 Hits / 26 BC Fill ''UBB: ''35 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X700% on all enemies ''SBB: ''27 DC (1 BC per hit) / X700% on all enemies ''UBB: ''35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Septette for the Dead Princess Enormously boosts ATK to amount of depleted HP (50% base boost to ATK + 7% boost per 1% of HP lost, 750% boost total), hugely boosts BB ATK (200% boost) and boosts Fire, Dark elemental damage (125% boost) ES: The Young Descendant of Tepes Considerably drains HP from enemies (20% of damage given) and adds 2-turn DEF-Ignore effect to BB/SSB. ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Miserable Fate' 25 powerful Fire, Dark combo attack on all foes, damage given may greatly restore HP for 3 turns (20% chance to heal HP with 35% of damage given), considerably boosts BB ATK (250% boost) for 3 turns and adds Fire, Dark element to attack for 2 turns. 'SBB: Spear the Gungnir' 27 powerful Fire, Dark combo attack on all foes, chance of hugely reducing enemies' DEF for 1 turn (40% chance of 65% DEF reduction), massively boosts ATK (200% boost) for 1 turn and additional massive attack at turn's end (500% damage multiplier) for 1 turn 'UBB: Remilia Stoker' 35 massive Fire, Dark attack on all enemies, massively boosts BB ATK (300% boost) and ATK (300% boost) for 3 turns and additional massive attack at turn's end (800% damage multiplier) for 1 turn SP Enhancement Options #Boosts DEF according to how low HP is (1.25% boosts per 1% HP lost, 125% boost max) = 10 SP #Boosts ATK when BB gauge is full (60% boost) = 10 SP #Adds chance of HP drain effect to SBB = 40 SP #Adds 30% HP boost to Leader Skill = 50 SP #Allows SBB's ATK buff and additional massive attack to last one more turn = 60 SP #Allows UBB's enormous additional massive attack to last one more turn = 80 SP ''Creator's Own Thoughts Now this is definitely what I would call a "Charisma Break", Remi. Despite being a lady, Remilia has always been a powerhouse on the series. That's clearly notable in the fighting games where she's one of the characters with few shooting moves, like Meiling and Byakuren. In BF, she's a nuker. She practically dishes out damage as if she doesn't care. The HP drain is because she's a vampire. With that said, survival problems. Remilia doesn't survive much thanks to her stats. Her HP boost on SP option is really low, since Omnis have at least a 40% boost. Anyway, I'm not sure how long I'll take till I finish the batch, but I'll try to be fast on it. Did this out of distraction and lack of ideas. That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts